sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Contact Part 1
First Contact with a new race yields surprising results A New Mission Full Episode can be found here Alicia Vega is having a bit of a frustrating time as the new Deputy Military Commander of Atlantis. It's much more paperwork than she was expecting given that they're rogues, but at least she's getting to go off-world. She and John are obviously quite good friends by this point, and they joke and tease each other often. Given the seemingly dangerous silicon based life in the galaxy, Samantha Carter sends out Alicia with the Marines as well as Laura Cadman to check for silicon deposits on Refugee worlds. Added to a quick check up on te refugees themselves, the point of this is to see if any of these planets are at risk from the silicon based life that's been found. Initial Contact Despite some bickering between the marines, especially between Laura Cadman and Dan Drake, the overall feeling for the group is that life will just have to go on. Whether its Ronon and Dusty not going ahead with their own relationship, Alicia silently pining, or Dan Drake and his many encounters with Traveler woman. The bickering stops when they realize that something is following them in the woods though, One by one, they begin to enter the Stargate back to Atantis to regroup as they think it may just be an animal. When Alicia and Laura are the only ones to go through though, weapons fire comes from seemingly nowhere and slams into Laura Cadman flinging her into a tree hard enough to break it. Alicia quickly goes on guard and evading the enemy, manages to get a few good shots at it. It's a similar creature as what was found in their recon of theh outpost on the Mainland of Saudade, It moves equally as fast and is just as hard to track. But with an FN=SCAR-H instead of a P90, Alicia is able to dodge incoming fire and damage the creature enough to hold her own, albeit barely. Confessions of the Soul Ronon and John are having a serious talk about their lives on Atlantis in the meantime though, John doesn't really know what to do seeing as he's still suffering from the mind=meld with Rodney, and his friendship with Samantha Carter as well as everyone else is fracturing. Ronon is depressed and angry at himself for compromising his morals and ethics. He mentions that if he and Dusty lived on Sateda, they'd have been amrried ages ago. He's angry that he's compromised, and that he'd ashamed that he's sleeping with a woman who may not actually love more than just his body. John feels equally bad, and Ronon sums it up with admitting that they've both grown weak and useless because of the sitaution. John can't find a way to disagree, but his thoughts are interrupted by Samantha as she calls them down to assist in rescuing Alicia and Laura from the creature. Both men silently agree to fight or die trying. Skin of their teeth John and Ronon quickly don armor and weapons, and lead a team of almost a dozen Travelers along side the rest of Alicia's team. By the tmie they make it though, Alicia is at reserves of her strength. The teams engage teh creature who deftly either dodges or remains unaffected by the shots. Alicia quickly tells John that the creature fires a shot every fifteen seconds, but it's too late and two Travelers are pounded by the strange weapon. The battle is completely one-sided, as teh creature is even abel to dodge an AT-4 rocket launcher. Bullet ricocheting off hurt some of the team, and even more are hurt simply trying to dodge the creature. a pair of Travelers finally free the barely conscious Laura Cadman and try and head to the DHD. The creature notices and launches an attack. John, Ronon, Dusty and several travelers are knocked back by the creature as if they were merely bumpers on a pingpong table. Ronon is knocked out cold, while John has a heavy bruise on his chest. The creature slows down as to begins to dial the DHD. Surprisingly, Laura Cadman regains enough coherence to use a Traveler Particle Magnum on stun to debelitate the creature. It has a great effect, and between all the remaining soldiers, combined fire brings the creature down. It takse almost a dozen shots from teh Particle Magnum to disable the creature, now clearly humanoid and metallic. Laura finally passes out completely and is taken back to Atlantis along with the rest of the barely victorious team, A real tin(wo)man Investigation of the humanoid captured reveals that it's not a metallic creature at all. Instead it is a suit of liquid trinium armor encasing a person. The Trinium is held in place using a powerful magnetic field, and Radek and Mila have to bring in an equally powerful magnetic field generator in order to strip away teh armor to get at teh person inside. The person turns out to be a woman, somewhere around 30 years old and very human. The entire expedition is intrigued as they had though they were the only humans in the Galaxy. Daniel Jackson comes in from the mainland where he's been living alongside Teyla and assisting in her people's recovery from their time with Michael, and as soon as the woman is woken in the Infirmary, it's clear this is no primitive woman. She immediately recognizes the Lantean design as "Progenitor" and demands to be returned to her people as well as the return of her armor. Daniel calmly explains teh situation and despite some odd moments, he manages to gain enough of her trust to get her to tell her who she is. She is Aquilina, of the Olim, and if they don't return her to her people, the Olim will come and destroy them all. Notable Quotes Notes Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes